


Unhinge doors and sentiments

by Roro



Series: Fragments of a Life Never Lived [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't look at me in that way, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Bad In General, I'm proud to ship Hookfire, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, Slash is the way, The Author Regrets Nothing, This ship sails itself, What would have happened if Bae had choosen to not leave the Jolly Rogers, Young / Adult Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Smettila di civettare con i mozzi.»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhinge doors and sentiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibimayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu/gifts).



> ♥ Betata dalla dolcissima [Chibimayu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu) che per colpa mia si sta pentendo di aver iniziato a shippare questa coppia xD
> 
> ♠ Ancora grazie a [Chibimayu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu) per aver condiviso con me la sua sapienza e avermi aiutata ancora una volta con la sintesi xD non uscirei nemmeno dalla porta di casa senza il tuo aiuto T^T 
> 
> ♣ Il prossimo capitolo della serie sarà p0rn. Lo dico così, giusto perché devo riempire le note, non che interessi a qualcuno.
> 
> ♦ Enjoy!

Alla fine aveva deciso di rimanere a bordo del Jolly Rogers. 

In un primo momento era stato tentato di andarsene, di lasciarsi tutti, di lasciarsi lui, alle spalle. 

Hook.

Quell'uomo gli ricordava terribilmente suo padre, l'Oscuro.  
Quello stesso uomo che più volte gli aveva giurato che sarebbe cambiato, che gli aveva promesso che sarebbero tornati ad essere una famiglia, una vera famiglia. 

Aveva giurato a sé stesso che non si sarebbe mai più fidato di persone del genere, capaci di vedere solo la loro vendetta. Eppure, quando aveva guardato Hook negli occhi, pronto più che mai ad andarsene, qualcosa l'aveva fermato. Una strana luce negli occhi dell'uomo gli aveva fatto sperare che forse, _forse_ , diceva la verità.  
Forse voleva veramente cambiare, _per lui._

Come poteva andarsene? 

Irritato dalla propria mancanza di spina dorsale era sceso nella propria cabina e vi era rimasto per un paio di giorni. 

All'alba del terzo giorno, Spugna, il secondo di Hook, era sceso per annunciargli, da dietro la porta chiusa, che se non fosse uscito, il capitano in persona sarebbe sceso e l'avrebbe portato sul ponte con la forza. Infuriato con il pirata per quell'inaspettato ordine, urlò a Spugna che poteva benissimo provarci. 

Esattamente cinque minuti e ventitré secondi dopo, Killian Jones, aveva magistralmente scardinato la porta della sua cabina e senza dirgli nulla se l'era issato sulla spalla come un sacco di patate e l'aveva portato sul ponte mentre Bae, scalciando e prendendolo a pugni gli intimava di farlo scendere. Hook lo accontentò scaraventandolo su una pila di reti da pesca e funi e, guardandolo storto, era tornato al timone, senza rivolgergli parola. 

Sull'intero Jolly Roger era calato il silenzio più assoluto, lo sguardo dei pirati vagava da Bae al capitano e di nuovo sul ragazzo. Anderson, uno dei più vecchi a bordo, sospirò e si diresse verso Bae, tendendogli la mano per aiutarlo a risollevarsi.

«Perdonalo, oggi è di pessimo umore.»

«E da cosa l'avete intuito?» Chiese il giovane accettando la mano dell'uomo e risollevandosi, lanciò un'occhiata fugace al capitano che guardava Anderson come se meditasse un omicidio, lento e doloroso. 

«Oh beh... piccole cose.» Rispose l'anziano indicando con un cenno del capo un marinaio poco lontano da loro che si massaggiava accigliato la mano gonfia e pesta.

«È stato Jones a fare quello?» Chiese il ragazzo sollevando esterrefatto le sopracciglia.

«Eh sì, ma Johnny se l'è meritato... io avrei fatto peggio se fossi stato il capitano.»

«Perché cos'ha fatto?»

Ormai la curiosità si era completamente impadronita di Bae ma l'anziano strizzandogli l'occhio si mise un dito sulle labbra e si guardò attorno.

«Mi è stato proibito di parlarne, non voglio fare una passeggiata sull'asse.» E così dicendo condusse Bae vicino ad alcuni marinai che se ne stavano seduti sul dei pancali, intenti ad aggiustare reti da pesca, corde e altri arnesi che Bae non riconobbe.

«Ti va di imparare come aggiustare una rete?» Chiese Anderson chinandosi ad afferrare un lembo strappato della rete.  
«Oh mi piacerebbe, sembra divertente.»

Uno dei marinai sollevò di scatto la testa e lo guardò «Divertente? Ragazzo sei entrato nel penultimo girone dell'inferno.»

Bae sorrise e chiese divertito quale fosse secondo loro l'ultimo girone dell'Inferno e un altro marinaio, seduto accanto al primo che aveva parlato, fece scattare di lato la testa, in direzione di un punto imprecisato dietro la schiena del ragazzo e mormorò «Quello che ti sta per investire in pieno.»

Il giovane non fece in tempo a chiedere nulla che sentì attorno a se l'aria gelare. Sollevò lo sguardo dai marinai e lo puntò dritto davanti a sè, osservando il mare. Stranamente anche il sole, che si trovava dietro di lui e che fino a pochi istanti prima risplendeva a viva forza, sembrava essersi improvvisamente spento.  
Si guardò attorno e vide uno ad uno i marinai che sbiancavano. Qualcuno dietro di lui si schiarì la voce e Bae sentì montare nuovamente la rabbia, girandosi si trovò a fronteggiare lo sguardo infuocato del capitano.

«Che vuoi?» Sibilò tra i denti il ragazzo; l'aria parve farsi ancora più fredda, il mondo parve fermarsi, sapeva che nessuno osava rivolgersi al capitano in quel modo, a meno che non volesse fare tuffo nell’oceano.

«Smettila di civettare con i mozzi.» Ringhiò l'uomo socchiudendo gli occhi. 

Bae sgranò gli occhi.

«Civettare? CIVETTARE? Per chi mi hai preso? Per un prostituto da quattro soldi?»

Hook non rispose, sollevò lo sguardo oltre la spalla del giovane e in un lampo, tutti quelli che si trovavano sul ponte si ritirarono sottocoperta o di vedetta, il più lontano possibile da quei due. Quando anche l'ultimo uomo si fu volatilizzato, Hook riportò il suo sguardo su quello di Bae ed iniziò ad avanzare verso di lui, costringendolo ad indietreggiare, finché un piede non gli si incastrò tra le reti e non cadde a sedere per terra; subito l'uomo si inginocchiò accanto a lui, ma invece di accertarsi che non si fosse fatto male, gli passò una mano fra i capelli e li strinse, costringendo il ragazzo a sollevare lo sguardo.

«D'ora in poi non ti allontanerai un minuto da me, non potrai mangiare, dormire né starnutire senza avere il mio consenso. Hai capito?»

Bae spinse con forza i piedi in avanti, facendoli scontrare con quelli del capitano che, non aspettandosi il gesto, perse l'equilibrio e cadde a terra, lasciando andare la presa sul ragazzo.  
Senza aspettare la reazione di Hook, Bae scattò in piedi e corse sottocoperta; non sapeva però dove andare a rifugiarsi poiché qualcuno aveva scardinato la porta della sua cabina pochi minuti prima. L'unico posto che gli venne in mente, nel quale credeva che nessuno sarebbe andato a cercarlo, era la cabina del capitano, quindi senza pensarci due volte vi si diresse e si chiuse dentro.  
Tirando un sospiro di sollievo Bae iniziò a gironzolare per la cabina, non sapendo esattamente cosa fare. 

Una parte di lui si chiedeva insistentemente cosa fosse successo al capitano per farlo diventare in quel modo, neanche quattro giorni prima era l'uomo più gentile del mondo poi ecco che diventava... come suo padre. 

Una vocina maligna che gli risaliva dai recessi più oscuri della sua anima gli suggeriva che quella era la vera natura del capitano, era stato carino e affabile solo per trarlo in inganno e convincerlo a rimanere e ora che era impossibilitato ad andarsene ecco che Hook mostrava la sua vera natura di tiranno. 

Tuttavia, il breve colloquio che aveva avuto con il capitano lo lasciava alquanto perplesso. 

Sembravano parole dette da un amante geloso, non da un perfido pirata. In quel preciso istante la porta della cabina cadde a terra con un tonfo che fece sobbalzare Bae dallo spavento. Voltandosi il ragazzo vide il capitano che lo scrutava truce da sotto lo stipite della porta.

«Oh insomma, la vuoi smettere di scardinare porte a destra e a manca?» Scattò Bae correndogli incontro per cercare di sgusciare fuori dalla stanza, non sapeva come era potuto venire in mente a Jones di trovarlo proprio lì, ma visto che c'era riuscito ora lui era in trappola. Doveva uscire di lì in fretta. 

Hook vedendolo arrivare allungò una mano e lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia, immobilizzandolo.

«Signor SPUGNA!» Urlò poi il pirata, senza staccare lo sguardo dal ragazzo. 

Un riluttante Spugna spuntò da dietro l'angolo in fondo al corridoio e chinò lievemente la testa.

«C-comandi Capitano.» Balbettò in un sussurro a stento udibile. 

«Le do tre minuti per aggiustare la porta. Altrimenti lei e il fabbro volate giù.»

Spugna sgranò gli occhi mortalmente spaventato.

«Ma S-signore, il f-fabbro è occupato con J-»

«NON mi interessa, muoviti o preparati a diventare cibo per i pesci!»

L'uomo sparì dietro l'angolo e Hook varcò la soglia della propria cabina, sempre tenendo Bae per il bavero.

Nonostante il ragazzo facesse forza per liberarsi dalla presa, o in alternativa, per sfilarsi la camicia e correre via, la presa di Hook questa volta era troppo salda e la camicia di eccellente fattura, quasi impossibile da strappare a quel modo. 

L'uomo afferrò con l'uncino la seggiola che stava davanti allo scrittoio e la trascinò, assieme a Bae, fin davanti al letto. In quel preciso istante un uomo irsuto spuntò davanti all'ingresso della cabina e, senza badare ai suoi occupanti, si mise ad esaminare la porta; dietro di lui c'era un nervosissimo Signor Spugna che dondolava istericamente sui talloni mentre osservava l'uomo che, grugnendo e parlottando fra s'è a mezza voce, in pochi istanti ebbe rimontato la porta sui suoi cardini.

«Per fortuna ti ho insegnato a farlo senza danneggiare né la porta né i cardini, sennò a quest'ora avevi fatto crollare anche l'albero maestro.» Ridacchiò il fabbro che non sembrava minimamente spaventato dallo sguardo omicida di Hook.

«Ci vediamo a cena!» Salutò quando ebbe ricontrollato anche la serratura, poi uscendo e lanciando una rapida occhiata a Bae sorrise in un modo che fece tremare il ragazzo da capo a piedi. «Forse. » Aggiunse chiudendo la porta.

Rimasti soli e con la porta nuovamente al proprio posto, Hook lasciò andare Bae che subito si slanciò verso la porta, ma non fece nemmeno due passi che le braccia del pirata gli circondarono la vita e lo sollevarono per scaraventarlo sul letto.

«Oh insomma!» Sbottò Bae inferocito, «Cosa ti ho fatto? Perché mi tratti così?» Le lacrime iniziarono a pungergli gli occhi, minacciando di uscire.

Il pirata si lasciò cadere sulla seggiola e osservò il ragazzo per un paio di secondi.

«Perché l'hai fatto Bae?» Domandò l'uomo; nella sua voce non c'era rabbia, sembrava solo stanco e terribilmente triste. 

Il giovane si mise meglio a sedere sul letto e piegò leggermente la testa di lato, non capendo a cosa alludesse l'altro.

«Fatto cosa?»

«John!» Esclamò il pirata, come se quel nome dovesse magicamente accendere i ricordi di Bae come un fulmine in piena notte. 

«E chi è?»

Hook spalancò gli occhi e scosse la testa scioccato, lasciandosi cadere all'indietro sullo schienale della sedia.

«Vuoi dirmi che fai sesso con gente di cui non conosci nemmeno il nome?»

Per poco Bae non ruzzolò giù dal letto. Faceva cosa? 

«Ma che stai dicendo?» Chiese scioccato e anche leggermente offeso dal fatto che potesse arrivare a pensare certe cose di lui.

«John stamani è arrivato sul ponte tutto contento alludendo al fatto che aveva passato una magica notte di sesso in compagnia tua!»

Improvvisamente Bae collegò i fatti: John era Johnny, il marinaio con la mano rotta che aveva visto prima! Ma perché era arrivato a dire una cosa simile?  
Prima di quel giorno l'aveva scorto solo da lontano, figuriamoci farci sesso.

«Io non ho fatto proprio un bel niente!» Dichiarò alla fine Bae incrociando le braccia attorno al petto. 

«Beh lui dice di sì!»

Il ragazzo lo fulminò con lo sguardo. 

«Stai forse insinuando che credi a lui e non a me?»

Baelfire scattò in piedi e si diresse verso la porta. «Sai dovresti riflettere prima di parlare, perché credi che sia rimasto su questa nave? Per farmi sbattere da tutti i marinai a bordo?»

Si sentì arrossire per la vergogna d'aver pronunciato quelle parole, anche perché lui, di sesso, non conosceva nulla, ma a furia di stare in mezzo a gente dai bassi principi e dalla parlantina sciolta, aveva imparato ad esprimersi in modo assai esplicito, anche se ciò lo faceva sentire terribilmente in imbarazzo.

Arrivato ad afferrare la maniglia fece per aprirla, ma la mano di Hook, spuntata da dietro di lui, fece forza sul legno della porta impedendo a Bae di uscire.

«Non voglio.» Mormorò il pirata a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, il fiato caldo dell'uomo fece rabbrividire Bae; era un brivido diverso da quello che lo aveva attraversato quando aveva visto il sorriso del fabbro, questo era un brivido piacevole.

«Non vuoi cosa?»

Killian tolse la mano dalla porta, posandola sul torace del ragazzo e tirandoselo contro finché la schiena del ragazzo non toccò il suo petto.

«Non voglio che gli altri ti vedano, ma allo stesso tempo non sopporto di non averti costantemente sott'occhio. Non voglio che tu sia emarginato ma allo stesso tempo non voglio che gli altri si avvicinino troppo a te.»

Si chinò per strusciare delicatamente il suo naso contro il collo del ragazzo che chiuse gli occhi abbandonando la testa contro la spalla dell'uomo.

«Quando John ha iniziato a dire quelle cose non c'ho visto più, avrei voluto aprirlo come un'ostrica dal mento fino all'inguine e poi gettarlo in mare, ma mi sono trattenuto, ti ho promesso che sarei cambiato Bae e voglio farlo. Ma ho dovuto rompergli la mano...» continuò, facendo passare entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita del giovane «...devono imparare che non si toccano le cose degli altri.»

Bae fu scosso da un violento tremito, voleva ribattere indignato che lui non era affatto una cosa, ma una persona, e che non apparteneva proprio a nessuno; ma quella confessione l'aveva toccato profondamente. 

Killian stava veramente cercando di cambiare per lui, era geloso! Morbosamente geloso e la cosa, stranamente, rendeva follemente felice Bae. 

«Killian ti giuro, con quell'uomo non c'ho mai neanche parlato.» Iniziò il ragazzo, la voce rotta dall'emozione. «per quanto riguarda gli altri non devi esserne preoccupato, non è per loro che sono qui adesso.» continuò sollevando le mani e andando ad accarezzare quella che l'uomo teneva appoggiata sul suo stomaco, «Sono qui per te, perché tu mi hai conquistato... da bravo pirata mi hai rubato il cuore.» sorrise timidamente e sollevò maggiormente la testa, incontrando gli occhi di Killian che lo guardavano nello stesso modo in cui l'avevano guardato la sera in cui aveva deciso di rimanere. 

L'uomo lo fece voltare lentamente nel proprio abbraccio e gli sorrise.

«Perdonami per averti trattato in quel modo prima.»

Bae scosse il capo liquidando la faccenda e sollevò le mani, andando ad accarezzargli il volto.

Senza dire più niente Killian iniziò a chinarsi verso di lui, subito il ragazzo si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per andargli incontro e a metà strada, le loro labbra finalmente si unirono.

*

Dall'altra parte della nave un gruppetto di marinai parlottavano animatamente tra di loro. Al centro del cerchio umano c'era Anderson che sorrideva sornione.

«Beh direi che ha funzionato no?» Esclamò rivolto a tutti e a nessuno.

«Sì beh sempre se non si ammazzano tra di loro.» Commentò uno degli uomini ridacchiando.

«Spero proprio di no! Mi sta simpatico quel ragazzo!» Ridacchiò Anderson.

«Non farti sentire dal Capo, sennò ti ritrovi come me.» John sventolò in aria la mano rotta che nel frattempo era stata steccata e fasciata.

«Oh suvvia Johnny, non sarai ancora arrabbiato con noi per questo?»

Il marinaio scoccò un'occhiataccia a tutti i presenti. 

«E perché non dovrei? Mi avete ingannato!»

«Non ti abbiamo ingannato!» Si animarono tutti quanti.

«Se fai schifo a giocare a braccio di ferro non è colpa nostra! Avevamo chiaramente detto che al perdente spettava il compito di immolarsi per il bene del dell'intero equipaggio.»

John arrossì e si portò la mano fasciata al petto.

«Ma non mi avevate detto che praticamente sarei dovuto andare davanti al capitano a dirgli "Oh sì salve capitano senta non se ne abbia a male ma ho fatto sesso con il ragazzo di cui si è follemente innamorato, ora se permette devo andare ad ammainare le vele." e poi, ancora non ho capito perché abbiamo dovuto fare una cosa così sconsiderata, se il capitano è sempre stato innamorato perso di Baelfire perché abbiamo dovuto...accelerare le cose?»

«Perché nel corso dei MESI che quei due ci avrebbero impiegato per capire d'essere innamorati l'uno dell'altro noi avremmo dovuto subire gli sbalzi d'umore del capitano!» Sentenziò uno dei marinai vicini ad Anderson mentre tutti gli altri annuivano solenni, ma John non era ancora soddisfatto.

«E se il capitano mi avesse fatto diventare cibo per pesci?» Strillò inviperito rivolto alla combriccola.

«Se l'avesse fatto...» tuonò una voce che proveniva dal fondo del gruppo «...lui e l'intero equipaggio ti avrebbero seguito a ruota.» Concluse il fabbro facendosi strada tra i compagni e avvicinandosi a John che, vedendolo, sorrise felice. 

Il fabbro posò una delle sue grosse mani sopra il capo del marinaio poi lanciò un'occhiata assassina ai presenti.

«Questa volta è andata così e pace ma badate bene...» disse guardando negli occhi ognuno dei presenti «...il capitano non è l'unico ad essere terribilmente possessivo.» Quella frase segnò la fine della riunione straordinaria dei pirati che, senza aggiungere altro, tornarono alle proprie mansioni. 

 

Nessuno rivide il capitano fino al giorno dopo quando salì sul ponte per controllare come procedeva la nave, senza dire niente a nessuno congedò il timoniere e prese a timonare la nave egli stesso, con lo sguardo perso nel mare. 

«Capitano, posso chiederle dov'è Baelfire? Ieri mi aveva espresso il desiderio di imparare a riparare le reti da pesca ma oggi non lo vedo.»

«Sta dormendo.» Fu la secca risposta dell'uomo, ma il sorriso pieno di soddisfazione che gli comparve subito dopo sul volto fece capire al vecchio pirata che tutto era andato secondo i piani.


End file.
